


Uno por Cuatro Dividido en Seis

by Dannnasparkle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto is Pure and Cute, Capítulos cortos, Cheesy, Confession, Drabbles, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Gay Panic, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Mess, M/M, Short Chapters, bokuto es inocente, kuroboku, kuroo es un desastre gay, kuroo is dumb, quotes, todo es hermoso
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21596701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dannnasparkle/pseuds/Dannnasparkle
Summary: Para Kurō era todo un cliché estar enamorado, te hacía creer que alguien era perfecto. Te hacía un completo idiota, y él odiaba sentirse un idiota, pero más aún odiaba no querer dejar de serlo.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 17





	1. First.

> ❝Te toca y te enciende en fuego. Tu muñeca arde donde sus dedos se encuentran con tu piel. Las quemaduras no se manifiestan, pero es difícil respirar con cenizas en tus pulmones, es tan difícil respirar que te asfixias a diario❞.

Era un día común de verano, y el clima en la academia Shinzen era de lo más agradable, sobretodo en aquellos momentos donde todos los equipos compartían un rato de descanso mientras comían fruta fresca. Pero entonces, ¿Por qué se sentía tan caliente? Se estaba quemando vivo.

Era inusual. No había nada que tuviera que provocarle semejante sensación, parecía que estaba cerca de la estufa y no tenía sentido. Lo único que Bokuto estaba haciendo era tomarle la muñeca para que le prestara atención, pero era difícil prestarle atención si lo único que podía sentir era como el fuego incineraba sus tejidos con intensidad, estaba quemando sus venas, ardía en su sangre.

Pero al mirar ahí, no había nada. Solo la mano de Bokuto rodeando su extremidad casi sin aplicar fuerza. Dónde se suponía había un fuego abrasador, solamente estaba la palma y dedos del capitán de Fukurōdani, pero estaba seguro que hormigueaba donde Bokuto tocaba. ¿Siempre había sido así?

Que jodidamente extraño.

—¡Kurō!

Sin poder evitarlo tuvo un sobresalto, y casi se ahoga al respirar, tanto así, que Kōtarō tuvo que darle un par de palmadas en la espalda, y ahí estaba otra vez. Era como si una llamarada hubiera empujado su espalda, haciendo hervir su piel y fundiendo su playera con ella. Tantas sensaciones de pronto lo estaban abrumando.

Se sentía en un incendio, respirando el humo del desastre sin poder parar, intoxicándose con él, en peligro de muerte.

Pero el sol estaba resplandeciente, las cigarras le cantaban a la madre naturaleza, el cielo estaba pintado de azul y el aire soplaba como una suave caricia. Había tanta paz.

¿Entonces por qué todo parecía tan sofocante? Estaba sudando.

La voz ajena volvió a sacarlo de su ensimismamiento, y esta vez, pudo al menos mirarlo con propiedad—, oye bro, no quería asustarte, ¿estás bien? ¡Te estabas ahogando con tu propia baba!

Tetsurō le dio un leve empujón, chasqueando la lengua—, cállate, todo fue culpa tuya.

—¡Pero es que no me hacías caso!

Kurō volvió a tronar la lengua, restándole importancia a su repentino ataque de demencia. Fuego, que estúpido. Seguramente estaba pasando por un golpe de calor luego de practicar sin parar. Y de todas formas estaba aferrado a que todo había sido culpa de Kōtarō por tener la piel tan caliente... por muy extraño que sonara eso.

Aunque más extraño era, que esa no fue la única vez que le pasó. Tocar a Bokuto y ser tocado por él se volvió un electrizante enigma, el hormigueo era adictivo. Le gustaba tocar al sol.

Y cada vez sus pretextos para hacerlo eran más estúpidos, ilógicos. Su deseo de seguir experimentando esa sensación era más grande.

Más peligrosa.


	2. Second.

> ❝Te duele verlo, él brilla. Es más brillante que el sol, es demasiado hermoso para tus ojos. Es difícil mirarlo, es aún más difícil apartar la vista de él. Te vas a quedar ciego❞.

No era un secreto para nadie que el capitán de los búhos llamaba la atención.

Su apariencia ya resaltaba por sí misma con su cabello extraño en tonos grises y blancos, su altura que fácilmente superaba al promedio, su sonrisa grande y perfecta, y por supuesto sus grandes y redondos ojos dorados. Parecían ser faroles enormes que siempre estaban resplandeciendo y cuando te miraban fijamente llegaba un punto en donde tanta luz te incomodaba. Y luego estaba su personalidad, carajo, siempre gritando y siendo amable con todos, siempre buscando lucirse y siendo tan talentoso en la cancha, siempre haciendo amigos por donde pasaba, siempre animando a rivales y aliados con su resplandor, era difícil no darle al menos una ojeada cuando lo veías llegar saltando y riendo. Cada que Bokuto sonreía se volvía una estrella brillante.

Era puro e increíblemente irritante.

Kurō lo sabía bien, había sido víctima de todo ese conjunto de maravillas que formaban a Bokuto Kōtarō, pero ojalá él hubiera tenido la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para simplemente apartar la vista.

Claro que no. No podía dejar de verlo.

Y comenzaba a asustarse por eso, no importaba cuánto tiempo pasaba, Kurō no podía dejar de verlo como si nunca lo hubiera hecho antes. Con curiosidad, maravillado. Como si estuviera observando una obra de arte en un museo. Bokuto tenía algo que Kurō simplemente no podía explicar, pero lo atraía como moscas a la miel.

Cada mirada era más intensa que la anterior. Más descarada, inconscientemente a Tetsurō le importaba menos cada vez que alguien notara lo mucho que observaba a su mejor amigo.

Quería aprenderse el cuerpo ajeno de memoria; sus gestos, la forma en que caminaba, la forma en que parecía volar cada que saltaba para rematar. Su rostro alegre cuando marcaba un punto, su expresión decaída cuando le venía el bajón de ánimo. Como jugaba con sus dedos cuando se ponía nervioso, como su uniforme hacía resaltar la delgada cintura que tenía, como de vez en cuando uno de sus ojos de cerraba un poco más que el otro como un tic. Cuando sus ojos brillaban de alegría y cuando se humedecían de tristeza, aunque odiara eso.

Bokuto era luz. Hermoso, pero no podías mirar sin dolor a cambio, igual que observar al sol.

Y Kurō comenzaba a sentirse Ícaro, queriendo alcanzarlo, tocarlo con sus dedos y nunca soltarlo. Seguro la llamarada lo terminaría matando.

Ah, pero que poco le importaba.


	3. Third.

> ❝Tus oídos están atentos a su voz. Podrías elegirlo en un mar de miles. Su voz hace que los cantantes bonitos que cantan lindas canciones suenen aburridos. Su voz hace que todo lo demás suene feo.❞

Aún por encima de todo el ruido en el gimnasio, del rechinar de los tenis sobre el suelo, los balones golpeando con fuerza y los gritos de adolescentes sudados jugando, el oído felino de Kurō se había acostumbrado a silenciar cualquier ruido externo y encontrar la voz de Kōtarō en unos pocos segundos.

Sabía cuando entraba a un lugar, cuando salía. Sabía cuando en su voz ocultaba algo, sabía cuando estaba cansado y cuando parecía haber bebido toda la cafeína del mundo.

La voz de Bokuto era un poco peculiar, en su opinión.

No era lo suficientemente gruesa, pero tampoco aguda. Parecía balancearse entre ambas cosas, como bailando en una cuerda floja, inclinándose para un lado o para el otro dependiendo la situación, pero nunca cayendo completamente de un solo lado. Tal vez para algunos esa voz fuera todo un dolor de cabeza, incluso para él lo era a veces, no podía negarlo.

Tetsurō pensaba en ella como un chocolate blanco con muchas chispas de chocolate negro, algo que no alcanzaba a ser claro, pero tampoco oscuro, tal vez un chocolate con leche. No estaba seguro. Un dulce empalagoso, pero a Kurō le daban ganas de probar.

—¡Kurō!

La manita de Bokuto estaba agitándose en el aire para que el pelinegro lo viera, aunque no fuera realmente necesario. Tetsurō sonrió levemente y se quejó desganado como si no le interesara. Bokuto le reclamó con molestia y, para no hacerse más del rogar, el gato se acercó con las manos en los bolsillos, pensando secretamente en lo mucho que le gustaba escuchar su apellido en los labios de su amigo. ¿Cómo se escuchará su nombre de pila? Quería untarlo con chocolate también.

—no grites idiota, ya estoy aquí.

Bokuto recobró el buen humor en un segundo y empezó a relatar con emoción una de sus experiencias totalmente bizarras, y Kurō inevitablemente se perdió en él, aunque actuaba como si le molestara que el más bajo alzara tanto la voz y exagerara todo, sin poder quedarse quieto ni en un solo volumen. Era como tratar con un infante mimado.

_Desagradable, si. Muy desagradable._

Pero en el momento en que Kōtarō empezó a reír, Kurō supo que no podía ser más mentiroso consigo mismo.


	4. Fourth.

> ❝El color de sus ojos es lo suficientemente dorado como para fundirse. Te está convirtiendo en un ser cliché destrozado por el amor. Te ahogas, siempre hundiéndote, abajo, abajo, abajo.❞

Al capitán de Nekoma no le gustaba que Bokuto lo mirara atentamente, porque si Bokuto lo miraba Kurō se veía en la obligación de hacerlo también, y no le gustaba.

No le gustaba tener que lidiar con esas dos enormes esferas que Kōtarō tenía por ojos. ¿Quién le había dado permiso de tener ojos tan grandes y redondos? Era incómodo verlos.

Eran brillantes, parecían hechos de oro, e incluso la pupila era extraña, como... como un búho.

Le molestaba cuando Kōtarō se sentía feliz y sus ojos parecían reflejar toda la esperanza del mundo, era odioso sentirse contagiado por su propia felicidad y sentir que la vida era color rosa. Le molestaba cuando algo le salía mal y el ánimo del búho parecía decaer, y sus ojos se apagaban como velas gastadas, odiaba ver que la luz se escapara de ahí, se veía tan indefenso y desolado, como si su corazón estuviera roto y Kurō se desesperaba intentando repararlo. Le molestaba cuando adoptaba su rol de estrella del equipo y se encendía el fuego en sus ojos, comiendo ansias por conseguir la victoria, en esos momentos le daba la impresión de ser más maduro, pareciera que nadie podría tirarlo abajo y a Kurō le molestaba sentirse orgulloso por verlo así. ¡Era su rival, a fin de cuentas!

Le molestaba cualquier emoción reflejada en esos ojos de oro. Le molestaba porque no importaba que pasara su estúpido corazón perdía el control cuando los miraba.

—Bokuto, estás muy cerca.

Tenía prácticamente al chico encima. Habían estado sentados lado a lado en el suelo del tercer gimnasio, hablando y esperando a que llegaran más para jugar, pero de pronto Bokuto le había dicho que se quedara quieto y se le había acercado a gatas.

Kurō hacia el esfuerzo, de verdad lo intentaba. Pero tener el rostro de Kōtarō tan cerca del suyo estaba volviéndolo loco; tenía una vista privilegiada de la cara bonita del capitán de Fukurōdani, y que decir de sus ojos, Tetsurō estaba seguro que podía verse reflejado en ellos. Sintió un poco de calor en sus mejillas, pero su amigo no parecía prestarle atención, en vez de eso, tenía el ceño fruncido y una mano metida en los desordenados mechones negros del gato. Kurō miró como la lengua de Bokuto se asomó entre sus labios, gesto que hacía cuando se concentraba.

_Mierda._

Que ganas de comérselo. Pero antes de perder toda cordura, Kōtarō se alejó de nuevo, sonriente y mostrando en su mano que era lo que le había entretenido tanto: un escarabajo.

—¡Mira que tenías en la cabeza, Bro!

El pelinegro arrugó el entrecejo y se deshizo del bicho, frustrado con la vida—, ¡pudiste haber dicho eso desde el inicio, búho idiota!

—¡P-pero estaba ahí y quise ayudarte a quitarlo! ¡Kurō---!

Ignoró los lloriqueos de su amigo. Al menos había tenido la oportunidad de perderse en esos orbes dorados que tanto le molestaban, había estado ya casi resignado a no verlos tan cerca nunca en su vida. Era una lástima perderse de esa obra de arte, pero se vería raro acercarse a su amigo siempre que quisiera solo para perderse en sus ojos.

Tal vez debería dejar que los escarabajos descansaran en su cabello más seguido.


	5. Firth.

> ❝Lo conoces, lo amas. A través de mil vidas, a través de millones de estrellas, lo encontrarías, nunca lo dejarías. Lo amas, hasta que la muerte te separe.❞

Lo había pensado, y lo había pensado, y lo había pensado.

Y el día en que decidió que no era normal sentirse así por su mejor amigo, pensar de forma tan cursi cuando lo miraba sonreír, soñar despierto con su risa y relacionar cada cosa de tono dorado con sus redondos y resplandecientes ojos, Kurō estaba vestido con su uniforme de deportes, sentado de nuevo en el suelo dentro del gimnasio mientras Bokuto le hacía compañía. Cuando aceptó que no era normal quererlo demasiado cerca, sentir ansias de tomar su mano, de rodearlo con sus brazos todo el tiempo, o peor, querer tomarle la cara entre las manos y besarlo hasta que no pudiera respirar.

El día que decidió ponerle nombre a lo que pasaba por su cabeza, se sintió como si todo a su alrededor hubiera cambiado de color hasta transformarse en algo totalmente diferente, su rostro se calentó y le sudaron las manos. Y no es que fuera idiota, todo eso era algo de lo que había sospechado desde el primer momento, porque por supuesto, viéndolo en perspectiva, a él no le daban ganas de besar a Kenma o Yaku, pero a Bokuto le succionaría la voz y acariciaría sus labios hasta cambiarlos de color sin dudarlo, y pensar en la enorme diferencia era hasta vergonzoso. Pero aun así estaba ahí, marcada con una gruesa línea, y Kurō no la podía ignorar.

Haber evitado ponerles nombre a sus sentimientos lo había ayudado a sobrellevarlo, pero cuando se permitió nombrarlos de una manera, de la única manera en la que podían ser nombrados, todo el peso de lo que eso significaba cayó sobre su espalda y le impidió respirar.

Porque una parte de él sabía que no era fácil.

_No era sencillo._

Pero más difícil era mantenerlo para sí mismo.

Y Kurō no era fanático de callar, de guardar las palabras para sí mismo, mucho menos en esa situación, sentía que las palabras rasgaban su garganta por dentro, desesperadas por salir en una explosión al exterior, llenas de emociones dedicadas al chico que estaba junto a él descansando tranquilamente. 

Hasta era extraño, inusual, pero Bokuto estaba tranquilo y callado, sentado en el suelo y recargado contra la pared, de parpado cerrado y con la cara levemente alzada hacia el techo. Y llevaba así por lo menos quince minutos, quince minutos donde Tetsurō se vio libre de alimentar su vista con la preciosa figura de su mejor amigo mientras el sol que alcanzaba a entras por la puerta abierta del gimnasio lo acariciaba en su forma más calmada, casi se sentía como una ilusión. Pero al mismo tiempo, era como si todo el escenario estuviera armado de esa manera adrede.

—Hey, Bokuto —estaba muerto de miedo, tal vez, porque no estaba preparado para lo que seguía después, pero el joven, sincero y directo, omitiendo el teatro y demasiado holgazán para disfrazar las palabras, inhaló por la nariz, usando el ligero aroma de la colonia de Kōtarō que alcanzaba su nariz como el último empujón de valentía, y aprovechó su posición, de altura más alta que el búho, para recargarse en la pared de madera y encerrar la atención de Bokuto solamente para él. Y claro que la tuvo, una mirada empapada de curiosidad, sorpresa. Nerviosismo, incluso.

—¿Kurō?

Ah, su cara se veía aún más bonita de cerca. Kurō se preguntó si después de lo que haría tendría el privilegio de verla de esa forma de nuevo.

—¿Sabías que tienes los ojos más bonitos del mundo?

—¿Eh? —no pudo evitar sonreír cuando observó que las mejillas ajenas se teñían de rosa, y una risa disimulada se escapó de sus labios. No pensó que fuera capaz de reír con el corazón en la tráquea.

—Lo que digo es que estoy enamorado de ti, Bokuto.


	6. Sixth.

> ❝Él te amaba también.❞

Realmente le gustaba la manera en que había logrado sonrojar a Kōtarō.

El problema era que no estaba obteniendo nada de su parte, y su pecho crujía en pedazos a cada segundo que corría.

Tomando otro respiro, logrando impregnarse más con ese aroma dulce que había descubierto que le encantaba también, continuo—. No sé cómo pasó, pero ahora no puedo hacer nada para detenerlo y no puedo guardarlo para mí, no después de tanto tiempo.

Se acercó más al estático rostro de Bokuto y buscó susurrar cerca de su oreja, aunque una alerta en su cabeza le gritaba que estaba siendo demasiado atrevido. ¿estaba bien decirle todo eso? ¿estaba bien tenerlo en la cabeza todo el tiempo? Le gustaba, lo quería, pero Kurō sabía que era algo delicado ¿lo era?—. Estoy muy enamorado de ti.

La primera reacción que logró tener del capitán de Fukurōdani fue un brinco y un sonido inentendible. Casi parecía que quería huir rápido del lugar.

Respiró como pudo. Ahí Kurō sintió que el miedo volvía a él con más fuerza, temeroso de escuchar una negativa y verse obligado a perder a su sol. Porque sentía que, aunque lo intentara, no podría manejar un rechazo y luego fingir que todo estaba bien, no cuando eso significaba que la luz de Bokuto sería para alguien más y Kurō tendría que resignarse con solo ver desde fuera, en la fría oscuridad, justo cuando esa energía se había vuelto vital para él, llegado un punto donde ya no era capaz de entender como los demás podían vivir sin ese ángel en sus vidas. ¿Por qué de entre todas las personas, tuvo que haberse enamorado del mismo sol? Ese que muchos quieren, que muchos aprecian, pero que quema cuando te acercas demasiado.

Tetsurō se estaba quemando.

Cuando Kurō hizo el ademán de alejarse, Bokuto le tomó del brazo, con los labios formando una sola línea de lo apretados que estaban y las mejillas ardiendo de color rojo. A pesar del temor, el pelinegro sabía que estaba presenciando la vista más adorable del universo, ¿Cuántos habían tenido la oportunidad de ver en ese estado a Bokuto Kōtarō?

No quería compartir esa vista.

Tetsurō pudo sentir como la mano de Bokuto subía sutilmente por su brazo, arriba, arriba, por su hombro y más arriba, como si tuviera intenciones de abrazarle por el cuello en vez de empujarlo lejos. Un puchero infantil después, y el capitán de Nekoma se estaba derritiendo al verlo—, espero no estés jugando conmigo, Kurō.

Esa no era la respuesta que esperaba, pero lo hacía sentir mucho mejor. Hasta se permitió sonreír, altanero.

—Búho idiota.

—¡Oye, no me digas que me quieres si luego me vas a insultar! —las quejas de Bokuto murieron junto con su capacidad de pensar cuando Kurō rompió la poca distancia que los mantenía separados y juntó sus labios en un beso que el pelinegro había estado esperando desde hacía mucho.

Y que Bokuto no se apartara eliminó el miedo dentro del corazón de Kurō.

Y cuando lo dejó ir y recibió otro beso de vuelta, sintió que se estaba ahogando en un tranquilo mar.

Solo que este mar era dorado en vez de azul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Fin! espero hayan disfrutado esta pequeña historia de Kurō y Bokuto, estos dos son tan tiernos, se merecen el mundo. ♡
> 
> —Pueden encontrarme en Twitter como @suguboku. Se aceptan sugerencias, comentarios, plots, o un saludo bonito.  
> —Estoy en Tumblr como Haikyuudescendants, que es mi art blog donde subo fanarts y en Twitter mi art acc está como @dansprkle.
> 
> Espero les haya gustado, besitos en la nacha.


End file.
